lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Long Trail
Trail Blazer Studios |distributed = |basedon = LEGO Blazer Comics by Trailblazer101 |rating = |release = December 4th, 2018 December 11th, 2018 |runtime = 30 minutes |language = English |pre = }} |succ = The LEGO Shado Movie The Brick Resistance The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 }} }} The Long Trail is a 2018 science fiction adventure comedy short film based on Trail's scrapped Blazer Comics LEGO theme. The film was directed, written, produced, and composed by Trailblazer101. The film was developed by , and Trail Blazer Studios, and distributed by . It is the second film installment in ''The LEGO Blazer Movie'' franchise, which is connected to the , and was released as additional material on the home video releases of The LEGO Blazer Movie on December 4th, 2018, for digital, and on December 11th, 2018, for Blu-ray and DVD. Synopsis Set before the smash-hit The LEGO Blazer Movie, Trail Blazer goes on a personal journey of his own to learn how to become a master creator and to control his newfound powers for good while gaining knowledge of a greater destiny at hand. Characters Main Characters/Protagonists * Trail Blazer : A mutant with the power to control fire and heat, which allows him to shoot fire, fly in a "Burst Mode", and be immune to heat and burns, who is shown the LMMCU by Jimbo Wales, and is later outcasted from his home town for working with him. Trail has a bit of a temper which coincides with bursts of fiery rage, but he often keeps his cool unless provoked. Trail is based on the LMMCU Wiki user and the film's creator, Trailblazer101. * Morph : A mutant with the power to stretch and shape his body into (almost) anything and is skilled with super strength. Morph takes some situations a bit seriously and doesn't always see through people when they are joking or lying. Morph is a resident from Trail's home town but never interacted with him. Morph is based on one of the creator's friends from real life. * Blizzard : A mutant with the power to control ice and cold through his powered exosuit that he reverse-engineered from a Mørk battle suit. Blizzard's powers are the polar-opposites of Trail's powers and he often uses them to keep him cooled down. Blizzard is a skilled genius in the fields of science and engineering and uses his skills to build mass contraptions out of the weirdest sorts of LEGO bricks. Blizzard is a resident from Trail's home town, alongside Morph, but never interacted with him. Blizzard is based on one of the creator's friends from real life. Major Characters * Jimbo Wales : A person who is the co-creator and ruler of the Wikiverse and has powers to create anything with his own hands by Master Building. Jimbo believes that all people deserve a chance to prove who they truly are and has openly publicized his views on the capabilities and restrictions of mutants, but it still a friend and mentor to Trail, who knows little of Jimbo's true intentions. Jimbo is voiced by and based on the founder . Antagonists * Shado : A mutant with the power to control shadows and darkness which are generated from dark energy that originated from The Shadow Realm. Shado is currently a warrior working for Lord Blox's Mørk army and is a master tactician, marksman, and an assassin, who eventually becomes the army's general. Shado believes that aiding in Lord Blox's takeover of the Wikiverse will allow him to prove himself as a noble warrior to gain a high rank in the prophesied new world. Shado is based on an original concept for the character that was created by Red Shogun before he joined the LMMCU Wiki. * Lord Blox : A person who is the forgotten co-creator of the Wikiverse and was corrupted by the powers of the Dark Rift and gains control of the Shadow Realm and its' Mørk civilization which he uses to form his army to conquer the rest of the Wikiverse from his former ally and friend, Jimbo Wales. Blox believes that since he was wrongfully betrayed and forgotten about by his former colleagues, he deserves his right to make the Wikiverse run under a fit leader and wants to control the whole Wikiverse in his vision. Blox briefly appears at the end of the short film in a cameo appearance, which further explains how he knows Jimbo Wales and Shado before the events of The LEGO Blazer Movie. Blox is voiced by . Trivia * The film explores and explains certain events alluded to in The LEGO Blazer Movie, and foreshadows the plots for that film and its sequel, The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions, through ambiguous vision sequences, which are addressed in both films. * The film served as influence for Trail to further explore Shado's origins with his solo film, after becoming interested in the possibilities of it. * The film is available to stream on The LMMCU as an add-on to The LEGO Blazer Movie, only being accessible through the digital code available on the home video packaging of that film. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Warner Bros. Category:The Long Trail Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie (franchise) Category:Films Category:Short Films Category:Short films Category:Movies Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Movies Category:Lego movies Category:Kids Movies Category:User-Based Movies Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Comedy Films Category:PG Category:December Category:2018 Category:Wikiverse